La cendre, comme des larmes
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il existait une ville qui n'existait pas tout à fait. Quand on s'y rendait, c'était pour ne jamais en ressortir. On l'appelait Silent Hill. Crossover avec Silent Hill, RokuDem!


**Titre: **_La cendre, comme des larmes_**  
Genre: **_Horror, angst__  
_**Rating: **_M__  
_**Personnages: **_Demyx et Roxas, avec Vanitas  
_**Résumé: **_Il existait une ville qui n'existait pas tout à fait. Quand on s'y rendait, c'était pour ne jamais en ressortir. On l'appelait Silent Hill._

**Note: **_Écrit pour le défi RokuDem et pour la fête du même couple. J'avais la deuxième restriction, de faire un UA, et j'ai décidé de prendre l'univers de Silent Hill (parce que c'est trop bien comme contexte! ^^'). Je préviens encore une fois, c'est très très triste, en plus d'être horreur (la faute à Silent Hill!). On va finir par croire que je ne sais faire que de l'angst (pas faux, maais... ^^')! Oh et au fait, j'ai mis ecchymose dans le texte sans le vouloir (c'était dans la première restriction XD)! Merci à Momo qui m'a beaucoup aidé (encore une fois ^^')! Bon, allez, une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il existait une ville qui n'existait pas tout à fait. Quand on s'y rendait, c'était pour ne jamais en ressortir. On l'appelait Silent Hill.

Des gens y avaient vécu à ce qu'il parait, mais il n'en restait plus rien. Que des cendres, qui pleuvaient sur la ville comme des larmes. Que des créatures, qui n'avaient d'humain que leur passé et leur vague silhouette. Que des bâtiments en ruines, manifestation d'une vie passée, détruite, anéantie par un phénomène à ce jour inexplicable.

Un jeune garçon du nom de Roxas venait tout juste d'y arriver. Quinze ans à peine, et déjà toute la peine du monde sur ses maigres épaules. Il voyageait pour retrouver une personne, une personne qu'il savait déjà morte. Il voyageait pour comprendre, pour voir de ses yeux, pour pouvoir mieux mourir.

Son pas résonna dans la ville déserte. Il était entré sans pouvoir sortir et le savait mieux que personne. Il avançait avec une certitude que personne n'avait osé arborer en pareil lieu. Il avançait, la poussière se soulevant sous ses souliers usés.

Il remarqua l'école et y pénétra sans tenter de retenir le bruit qu'il engendrait. Un fusil à la main, il avança dans la noirceur des couloirs, sans trouver âme qui vive ou qui meurt. Il marchait, de son pas toujours certain, regardant les moindres pièces, les moindres couloirs, pour ne rien manquer.

Soudain, derrière lui, une créature vaguement humaine fit un bruit. Il se retourna, regarda fixement les traits de la chose qui le dévisageait en avançant. Ne reconnaissant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il leva son fusil et d'un seul coup en plein front, abattit le mort-vivant. Celui-ci échoua sur le sol et convulsa un moment, avant de reprendre la froideur cadavérique qui aurait dû déjà l'envahir.

Roxas se retourna et reprit sa marche, toujours aussi déterminé. La peur le mangeait de l'intérieur, mais il n'y portait pas la moindre attention. Il y avait de cela des lustres qu'il n'avait plus envie de craindre pour sa vie. Il ne survivait que pour une seule raison.

Comme l'école était vide – hormis quelques morts-vivants inintéressants, qu'il abattit de sang-froid –, il ressortit à l'extérieur et fixa le ciel quelques instants. La nuit s'était installée, semblait-il pour de bon, et la cendre toujours tombait sur lui, le souillant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il songea pour un instant à son passé, un rêve en couleur qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme pour le faire souffrir plus encore. Un visage souriant, avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, qui le regardait. Un homme, dont le nom résonnait dans son esprit à jamais détruit : Demyx.

Secouant la tête, Roxas retrouva le courage qui le maintenait en entier et reprit sa marche. Il fouilla, parmi les décombres des bâtiments qui tenaient encore – surement plus pour longtemps –, pour trouver des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus. Il chercha, chercha, pendant plusieurs heures, sans trouver plus que quelques messages anonymes et quelques créatures.

L'adolescent reprit le chemin jusqu'à son point de départ, s'installa sur un trottoir et fixa une fois de plus le ciel. La cendre qui tombait dans ses yeux le fit pleurer, mais il maintint son regard fixé vers le haut, comme s'il croyait y voir quelques vérités. Le fusil dans sa main tressautait d'un tremblement qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Derrière le monde embrouillé par ses larmes, il voyait le bonheur, à jamais inaccessible. Il voyait... Demyx. Son seul amour. Lui sourire, l'embrasser tendrement, lui murmurer de doux mensonges. _Nous serons toujours ensemble, Roxas. Jamais je ne te quitterai._

Il voyait sa guitare, et comment il aimait lui jouer des chansons. Comment il était beau, quand il lui chantait le monde, comment, sous le maigre éclairage d'un feu de camp, il avait su le charmer mieux que quiconque. Comment, par une chanson kitch, il lui avait déclaré son amour. Comment il n'avait pas su réagir, comment il avait rougi, comment Demyx s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser et comment, oh mon dieu, comment c'était magnifique.

Derrière ses larmes, il revoyait l'ambition de Demyx, son idée de partir voir le monde, apprendre la musique. Comment il l'avait laissé, un matin, après lui avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit, lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait, lui avoir juré qu'il l'aimait. Comment lui-même, Roxas, ne l'avait pas retenu, ne l'avait pas empêché de courir vers la mort, qu'il croyait inexistante à ce moment-là.

Demyx s'était retrouvé ici et tout le reste n'était pas important. Roxas n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il n'était venu que pour constater l'irréparable, pour se faire une raison, pour mourir sans être tout à fait ignorant. Peut-être aussi pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison, pour ne plus croire encore qu'il restait une chance.

Il ferma enfin ses paupières et baissa la tête. Le monde pouvait aller se faire foutre, le danger qu'il courait en se laissant à la merci de tous ces monstres ne l'inquiétait plus. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il n'y avait plus rien d'important. Silent Hill l'avait avalé, dans ses tréfonds, et il n'avait plus aucune chance de revoir son sourire, le bleu de ses yeux. Tout ce qui lui restait à présent, c'était de mourir, mangé par l'un des leurs.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un?

Surpris, Roxas releva le regard par réflexe. Un adolescent, d'à peu près son âge, se tenait devant lui. Il arborait des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés qui luisaient dans la noirceur. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expression faciale précise, hormis la détermination qui brulait ses pupilles. Le blond savait qu'il aurait dû lui demander qui il était, mais, étrangement, il n'en sentait ni la nécessité, ni l'envie. Après tout, il venait de se laisser à mourir, il n'était pas pour se soucier maintenant d'un étranger. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'une réponse murmurée à la question qu'on lui posait.

- Peu importe.

Il entreprit aussi d'essuyer ses larmes, pendant que le garçon le fixait toujours, d'un drôle de regard. Il prononça enfin, d'une voix neutre :

- Je m'appelle Vanitas.

Roxas, bien élevé, se sentit le besoin de lui répondre :

- Moi, c'est Roxas.

Un silence s'installa, pendant que celui qui était assis se relevait et essuyait ses pantalons, dans un vieux réflexe dont il n'avait qu'à moitié conscience. Tout avait changé dans sa vie et pourtant, il gardait des traces de son passé jusque dans ses actes. Son passé, qui lui semblait si lointain maintenant.

- Je connais un endroit où tu n'es probablement pas allé.

Un relent d'espoir l'envahit, tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu :

- Où?

Après un bref éclat de rire, qui semblait totalement inapproprié, Vanitas répondit :

- De l'autre côté du lac, il y a une petite maison abandonnée. Je vais t'y conduire.

Roxas ne se souciait plus de sa survie et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il accepta de suivre l'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ils marchèrent un long moment, en silence, contournant le lac d'un pas rapide. Le chemin fut long, mais en aucun cas périlleux. Aucun monstre ne rôdait dans cet endroit, apparemment.

Ce n'est qu'à l'approche de la maison que Vanitas s'arrêta. Il scruta son nouveau compagnon et lui demanda :

- Tu es prêt?

Toutes sortes de significations pouvaient être attribuées à cette question, mais Roxas répondit tout simplement, sans réfléchir :

- Oui.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de commenter et se dirigea, cette fois-ci à la course, vers la maison. Le blond le suivit et ils se plaquèrent des deux côtés de la porte d'entrée. Après un bref regard, Vanitas se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, pointant déjà l'arme qu'il tenait lui aussi à la main dans la pièce et avançant. Roxas suivit, lui aussi l'arme levée, et ils observèrent la pièce vide.

Après un tour pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, ils entendirent comme une petite mélodie. Vanitas fit signe à l'autre de se taire et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, à l'arrière de la maison. Plus ils avançaient et plus le son augmentait en intensité, ce qui prouvait qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ce n'est qu'à l'avant-dernière pièce – le reste de la maison était vide – que Roxas reconnut enfin l'air. Cette mélodie... lui seul la connaissait.

Le cœur battant la chamade sous la peur, le stress et la joie, les mains tremblantes, le blond se précipita sur la dernière porte et l'ouvrit en grand, sans pointer son fusil. La pièce ressemblait à un salon, avec un divan disposé en plein centre. Sur ce sofa siégeait une silhouette, une guitare sur les genoux, qui jouait la mélodie qu'il avait reconnue. Celle qui lui avait été dédiée, qui s'appelait tout simplement _Roxas_.

Son fusil lui tomba des mains et il s'approcha de la silhouette, qui continuait de jouer comme si de rien n'était. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, reconnaissant les cheveux blonds et les yeux cyan qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Les larmes envahirent son visage, mais il put quand même détailler l'apparence de celui qui l'avait quitté tout sourire. Il remarqua la peau décharnée, le visage putréfié, les cicatrices et le teint pâle de celui qui avait déjà été magnifique. Il remarqua ses mains, dont la peau manquait par bouts, dont chaque grattement sur la guitare arrachait des lambeaux. Il remarqua les yeux éteints, qui ne le voyaient même pas. Il remarqua ses joues, dont la peau glissait, laissant la chair et le sang à découvert.

Roxas se concentra sur son visage, pour trouver, parmi toutes ces ecchymoses, les traits qu'il aimait tant, ceux qu'il avait cherchés depuis si longtemps. L'homme qui avait été si gentil, si attentionné, si énergique aussi, si humain. Dix huit ans à peine, trois ans de plus que lui, et il paraissait connaître le monde entier, tout manipuler sur ses longs doigts graciles, dont les ongles étaient gardés longs pour mieux jouer de son instrument. Ses cheveux blonds qui, après l'amour, lui collaient toujours sur le visage et qu'il s'amusait à replacer, vainement, ne serait-ce que pour le toucher un peu plus.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, l'adolescent leva son bras et le posa sur sa joue. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut y reconnaître la peau douce qui avant la parsemait, mais cette impression fugace s'envola quand il sentit les muscles à découvert. Il réalisa enfin toute la cruelle vérité et retomba en arrière, à moitié effrayé et à moitié désespéré. Il le savait, mais avait toujours gardé l'espoir, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il s'en était peut-être sorti, qu'il avait peut-être vaincu, grâce à cette chance qui l'avait toujours accompagné.

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et ce qui restait de Demyx releva le regard. Une grimace le défigura et il jeta la guitare sur le côté, avant de se précipiter sur Roxas. Ce dernier, trop ému, trop surpris, ne réagit pas, et le blond put donc le saisir par les épaules. Pendant une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent; le plus jeune crut lire de l'amour à l'intérieur de ses orbes. Il crut que celui qu'il aimait était encore vivant, quelque part sous ces décombres de viande et d'os. C'est pourquoi il ferma les yeux, se laissa aller sur son ancien petit ami qui enfonça ses crocs dans son cou.

Une dernière larme s'échappa de ses yeux bleus, pendant que la vie quittait son corps. Demyx l'acheva d'un nouveau coup de dent, avant de commencer à manger sa chair. Au fond des yeux du mort-vivant, une lueur impossible à comprendre s'était allumée : une lueur de tristesse. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui permit de verser une seule larme sur le cadavre qu'il dévorait avec trop d'appétit.

Vanitas, qui regardait depuis le début les évènements sans réagir, leva finalement son arme et tira sur Demyx, le tuant d'un seul coup. Il se baissa pour se saisir de l'ancienne arme de Roxas, s'approcha ensuite des deux cadavres et les fouilla pour prendre tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne courait aucun risque, il tira une balle dans la tête de celui qu'il avait guidé jusqu'ici, question qu'il ne devienne pas lui aussi un mort-vivant.

Enfin, il saisit la guitare dans ses mains et tenta de rejouer la mélodie. Après quelques essais, il y parvint, bien que le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de son original. Il joua un long moment, au risque de se faire repérer. Quand enfin le morceau fut fini, il déposa l'instrument sur le corps des anciens amoureux et se releva, sans expression sur le visage. Tout du long, il n'avait rien affiché, n'avait ni pleuré, ni ri. Il s'était contenté d'être là, observateur impuissant d'un drame trop commun dans ces lieux.

Il s'en alla enfin, laissant derrière lui une histoire dont il avait été témoin beaucoup trop souvent pour s'en émouvoir. Il marcha parmi les ombres, guettant un nouvel arrivant. Il avait appris à survivre en brisant son propre cœur – les autres mouraient parce qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, comme Roxas. Il avait lui-même cherché quelqu'un qu'il avait fini par tuer de sang-froid, un mort-vivant qui avait déjà été son frère – _Sora_. Ce nom le hantait à présent, mais il n'y prenait pas garde, se refusait à l'admettre.

Pour survivre. Survivre, tout simplement, sans vivre, pour à peine exister. Pour ne pas mettre un point final, pour pouvoir ignorer la douleur qui l'aurait pris au cœur autrement, pour ignorer la cruauté de sa propre histoire. S'il restait suffisamment dans les ténèbres, s'il arrivait à survivre assez longtemps pour s'y perdre, peut-être pourrait-il enfin tout oublier_._

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, la cendre tombait toujours comme des larmes, sur cette ville maudite, habitée uniquement par des monstres.


End file.
